La fin des génocides
by Legeekeur gameur
Summary: 100 génocides ont été joué par l'Anomalie. Chara, désespérée, décide de faire équipe avec Sans pour contrer le joueur. Pour ça, elle va devoir donner la moitié de son âme au juge. Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Et est-ce que l'Anomalie va laisser les monstres tranquille ?
1. Jugement

**2éme histoire ? Non. Plutôt une mini histoire de deux ou trois chapitres.**

 **Selon les théories qui explique que c'est vous le méchant de Undertale.**

 **Chara et Frisk sont des filles dans toutes mes fanfics.**

 **Les parenthèses suivis de * reflète les pensées de Frisk.**

* * *

100.

C'est le nombre de route génocide joué par l'Anomalie. 100 génocides et 1 happy ending. Chara avait arrêtée de se soucier des actions de ce démon, malgré le fait que Frisk la suppliait de l'aider. Elle voulait aider Frisk, mais comment ? L'Anomalie est un être hors de leur monde, un manipulateur. Chara a essayé de l'arrêtée, elle a détruit le monde mais il a donné son âme pour que le monde revienne, quand il avait essayé de refaire une route pacifique, Chara a tué tout le monde pour le punir mais il a reset et il a reprit ses actes. Chara jeta un coup d'oeil au combat contre Sans, c'était le moment où Sans allait l'épargner, il regarda la scène et à sa surprise, Sans dit autre chose de son dialogue habituel.

« Hey, gamine. Tu sais, c'est la centième route génocide, bravo. Ça t'amuse, hein ? Mais, sérieusement, pourquoi ? Pourquoi les avoir tués autant de fois ? Que manque t-il pour que t'arrête cette folie ? Est-ce que nous avons été trop méchant avec toi ? Non, c'est pas ça… Que sommes nous pour toi ? Des êtres vivants, ou des jouets ? Écoute, j'en ai marre, marre de sentir ton couteau frôler mes os, marre de mourir, marre de voir ton sang couler sur mes attaques. Alors gamine, Je t'en pris, reprend le dessus et épargne moi, une bonne fois pour toutes, cette fois, je ne te tuerais pas si tu m'épargne, mais si tu ose m'attaquer, **je te jure que la souffrance que je vais t'infliger sera beaucoup plus forte que les 100 autres fois. »**

 ***Sans t'épargne.**

Frisk ne bougea pas. Elle serait les dents. Pour Chara, c'était sûr, Frisk essaye de garder le contrôle. Finalement, son bras se dirigea vers MERCY et elle appuya dessus.

« Sé-Sérieusement gamine ? Alors, c'est fini ? »

Pour répondre à sa question, Frisk lança on couteau à l'autre bout du hall et se jeta dans les bras de Sans. Chara ne put s'empêcher de grogner, elle n'aimait pas les scènes d'amitiés.

« Doucement gamine, Maintenant je suis là et tu est là, c'est ce qui compte. Mais avant, je veux que tu reset. »

L'expression de Frisk passa de la joie à la peur : Seul l'anomalie pouvait désormais reset. Pour que Frisk ait de nouveau ce pouvoir, il faut que l'Anomalie arrête de jouer.

Frisk apprit à Sans la mauvaise nouvelle, et son œil s'illumina.

« **Comment ? Quel excuse bidon ! Tu crois que je vais croire à ça ? Tu veux que je continu à souffrir mentalement, c'est ça ? »**

Frisk hocha négativement la tête, mais Sans ne prit pas en compte la réponse, et il envoya son attaque spécial. Sans le joueur pour la contrôler, Frisk était incapable d'esquiver cette attaque, elle se prit chaque os et chaque Gaster Blaster, ses PV était à 0, mais pourtant, son âme ne se brisait pas, elle tenait.

*(Tu veux que Sans t'écoutes.

Tu est emplie de DETERMINATION.)

L'attaque se finit enfin, et Frisk retomba à terre comme une enclume. Elle n'était plus qu'un poids mort. Ses PV était à 0.00000000000000000000010 et continuait de descendre et son sang s'échappait de toutes les parties du corps de la fille. Chara décida d'agir, elle savait pas comment son action allait finir, mais elle se souvenait d'un dicton qui disait « Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. », Elle se dirigea à pleine vitesse vers Sans et entra dans son corps squeletique.

Sans ferma les yeux plusieurs secondes suite à cette sensation d'être posséder qui s'empara de son corps. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Sa pupille gauche était rouge, tandis que celle de droite était rester blanche (les yeux de Cross, en gros). Une voix fit irruption dans ses pensées, une voix féminine, qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

« Salutation. Dit la voix

-Hein ? Qui est tu ? Et d'où vient tu ?

-Pas la peine de me chercher, je suis dans ton corps, je suis le fantôme du premier humain tombé, je suis Chara.

-Un fantôme ? Bien sûr… Y'a que mon frère pour croire à ça !

-Alors explique moi, comment je fais pour te parler depuis tes pensées ?

-... »

Sans remarqua que Chara marquait un point, la télékinésie peux être la solution... Mais non ! Aucun rapport !

« Ok, je te crois. Donc, pourquoi tu es venue ?

-Je suis l'esprit qui accompagne Frisk depuis le début. Je l'es aidé dans tout ces choix !

-TOUT ces choix ? La génocide aussi, alors ? Je dirais que tu l'as forcé à faire cette route.

-Quoi ? Non ! Ecoute, je suis venu dans ton esprit pour vous aidez à vous libérez de l'Anomalie !

-Anomalie ? Késaco ? »

Sans et Chara passèrent la prochaine demie-heure à parler de l'Anomalie et à expliquer pourquoi du jour au lendemain, Frisk s'est mise à tuer tout le monde ! Puis Sans fut transporter dans un univers noir, vide comme le _void_. Devant lui, la silhouette d'une jeune humaine, ressemblant beaucoup à Frisk, mise à part son t-shirt, ses joues roses et ses yeux rouge rubis ouvert.

« Bienvenue dans le _Void_ , Sans.

-Quoi ? Espèce de… Renvois moi dans l'Underground !

-Pas d'inquiétude, Sans. Lors du prochain reset, tu reviendra comme si ne rien n'était. Si je t'es amené ici, c'est pour de demander quelque chose.

-Quoi donc ? Et dépèche toi, démon, je n'est pas toute la journée.

-Si les jours existent encore. Si l'anomalie est revenue, Il a passé le hall du jugement sans t'affronter et il est parti tué Asgore et Flowey.

-Tu commences à m'énerver sérieusement. Alors, dis moi ta demande qu'on n'en finissent. »

Chara se demanda si confié ce travail à Sans était une bonne idée. Peux être que non mais étant donné qu'il est le seul à se souvenir des resets, personne d'autre ne peux être choisi. Il y avait bien Flowey mais il était trop imprévisible.

-Je veux que tu bloques l'Anomalie à Swondin jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne.

-Et comment ? Plus il meurt, plus il arrive à me prévoir.

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que je veux te donner une partie de mon âme.

-Quoi ? Jamais ! Plutôt mourir.

-Déjà fait. Et puis, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que l'Anomalie abandonne. »

Chara fit apparaître son âme (Pour ceux qui comprennent pas, Chara n'est pas un fantôme à part entière, elle est une âme égarée)et la cassa en deux, suite à ça, elle tomba à quatre pattes, par pur réflexe, Sans alla aidé son ennemie à se relever. Puis après les dernières explication de l'humaine, Sans absorba la moitié d'âme et puis plus rien.

* * *

« SANNNNNS ! RÉVEILLE TOI PARESSEUX ! »

Sans, comme après chaque reset, se réveilla en sursaut, ce qui eu pour effet ''d'allumer'' son œil magique.

« SANS. CELA FAIT DES HEURES QUE TU ROUPILLES, J'AI EU LE TEMPS DE…

-Attend, ça fait combien de temps que tu est réveillé ?

-HE BIEN, JE DIRAIS 3 HEURES.

-Quoi ?! Merde ! Cria Sans, Pap's, Je part dans la forêt de swondin, ne m'accompagne pas !

-ATTEND SANS !

-quoi ?

-POURQUOI TON OEIL N'EST PAS BLEU-JAUNE ?

-Quoi ? »

Sans prit la direction opposé de celle de la porte d'entrée pour se regarder dans le reflet d'un tableau, en effet, son œil était rouge rubis, comme ceux de l'enfant. Il observa son âme, désormais composé de deux partie distincte: Une partie d'âme retournée et blanche et une autre moitié la tête à l'endroit et rouge comme la détermination.

* * *

 _Voilà. Fin du chapitre 1 de cette mini histoire._

 _Pour ceux qui comprennent mal, en gros, Chara a donnée la moitié de son âme (errante) à Sans. Et vous verrez que ça sera un mauvais choix._

 _Pour l'âme mi-d'humain mi-de monstre, regarder celle de Cross._

 _Ah et Chara n'a pas fusionné avec Sans, elle accompagne toujours Frisk sous forme de fantôme._

 _Laissez une review, 2 ou 30 lignes, c'est pas le plus important._

 _Enjoy :)_


	2. It's really the end ?

**Chapitre 2 ! Le dernier... ?**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Mel72000 : Yep, je soutiens la théorie "Chara non méchante du jeu".**

 **BONE lecture**

* * *

La forêt de Swondin, un endroit calme, ou les monstres se baladent tranquillement…

mais pas aujourd'hui !

Un petit squelette, plus âgé que sa taille peut nous le faire croire, qui courait à vive allure vers la porte des ruines, il était tellement pressé qu'il avait oublié qu'il pouvait se téléporté. Il arriva enfin à destination, il put à peine reprendre son souffle que la porte s'ouvrit, sans surprise, le LOVE de Frisk était à 4 et son couteau débordait de poussière.

« Heya gamine.

-Sans ? Pourquoi est tu là ? Pars avant que… AHHHHH !

-Gamine ? GAMINE ?!

-… Alors Sans, que fait tu là ? Tu veux déclencher une timeline Disbelief ? Ça tombe bien car je veux te tuer sans devoir attendre le jugement. Après ça, je me servirais de ton crane pour ramasser la poussière dans les ruines. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point les ruines était poussiéreuse.

-Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu vas passer un **sale quart d'heure !** »

Le combat s'encagea. Frisk mourut, 1 fois, 2 fois… Grâce au pouvoir de la détermination de Chara, Sans utilisait à chaque fois une nouvelle attaque, se qui rendait le combat vraiment impossible. Au bout de la 284éme fois, Frisk s'approcha simplement mais préféra parler au lieu de combattre.

« Bravo Sans. Tu as assez de détermination pour changer d'attaque à chaqu'une de mes morts. Mais c'est trop étrange, il faut que j'analyse ça. A plus, Sans. »

A la fin de ses dires, Frisk s'évanouit et tomba sur la neige. Sans ne prit pas le temps de comprendre ce que disait l'Anomalie, il prit Frisk dans ses bras et il les téléporta chez lui, malheureusement, une personne qu'il ne voulait pas croiser à ce moment là était encore dans la maison.

« SANS ? C'EST UN HUMAIN DANS TES BRAS ? Demanda Papyrus en descendant les escaliers. »

Sans décida rapidement de ne pas contourner le problème et de dire la vérité.

« yep, je l'es rencontré, on a parlé puis elle s'est évanouit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a.

-ELLE EST MALADE ?

-je sais pas.

-JE SAIS ! MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS, JE VAIS CAPTURER CETTE HUMAIN, PUIS JE LE DONNERAIS A UNDYNE ! JE SUIS SUR QUE ELLE ET ASGORE ARRIVERONT A LA SOIGNER !

-Quoi ? Pap's, on peux pas faire ça !

-POURQUOI ? »

Sans se mordit sa lèvre inexistante, il n'avait jamais dis à son frère se que la garde royale faisait des humains. Papyrus est tétu, il ne le fera pas changer d'avis juste en disant ''ce n'est pas une bonne idée''. Pour Sans, Frisk est plus importante que ce secret. Il doit lui dire.

« Pap's, Undyne ne fera pas du bien à Frisk. Ni Asgore. Ils la tueront.

-SANS, ARRÊTE DE DIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI, TU NE SAIS RIEN DE LA GARDE ROYALE, TU N'EN FAIS PAS PARTIT, EN PLUS !

-Si ! J'en fais partis ! Explosa Sans en tirant de sa poche un badge de membre de la garde royale. Mon rôle est de tuer tous les humains tombés ! J'ai tué les 6 humains avant Frisk, et maintenant, je me sens idiot car je n'est pas tué Frisk pour une stupide promesse faite à une dame que je connais pas ! Aujourd'hui je regrette mes actes ! Déteste moi si tu veux, mais je sauverais Frisk des dangers de l'Underground ! »

Un silence suivit les dires de Sans, Sans releva la tête et fit le visage de son frère, horrifié.

« SANS… POURQUOI M'AVOIR CACHé CA ?

-je savais que tu me détesterais si je te disais que je suis le tueur de l'Underground.

-POURQUOI LES AVOIR TOUS TUES ?

-Pour toi. Je pensais que récolté leur âme était la seul solution mais après ces meurtres, Frisk est arrivé, nous a fait sortir de l'Underground et elle, moi et Alphys avons réussi à crée une âme artificielle. On aurait pu crée 7 âmes artificielles et sortir de ce trou sans tués les humains tombés. Maintenant, pars ou aide moi ! »

Papyrus descendit les marches restantes et s'approcha de son ainé, mais au lieu de le frapper comme Sans le pensais, il prit le petit squelette dans ses bras -avec Frisk entre les deux- et le souleva du sol.

-JAMAIS JE TE DÉTESTERAIS, SANS ! SI LA GARDE EST VRAIMENT COMME CA ALORS TANT PIS, ET SI TU EST UN TUEUR, JE TE LE PARDONNE, MAINTENANT, SAUVONS CET HUMAIN !

-hehe. Merci Pap's, mais c'est une humaine. »

* * *

Frisk ouvrit les yeux et vit un plafond sans peinture laissant apparaître les taches de la protection du mur vertical, elle tourna la tête et tomba sur Sans, endormi la tête sur le lit, le squelette ouvrit un orbite, puis deux et regarda Frisk en baillant.

-heya gamine.

-Où sommes-nous Sans ?

-dans ma chambre. Je t'est placé dans le lit hier et je me suis endormi à côté de toi.

-Que c'est-il passé ? Je me souviens d'avoir tué Asgore puis j'ai vu le reset et plus rien.

-L'Anomalie a recommencé son génocide dans les ruines puis je l'est arrêté à Swondin, il m'a dit qu'il voulait analyser quelque chose puis tu t'es évanouis.

-D'accord… Attend… Qui t'a parlé de l'Anomalie ?!

-Quelqu'un qui est considéré par beaucoup comme un démon. Fit une voix de leurs dos »

Les deux se retournèrent et ils croisèrent le regard de Chara, qui ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme. Frisk sourit en voyant son amie et Sans fit de même.

-heya Chara, ton plan a marché comme il fallait.

-Je savais ce qui te manquait pour que ton combat soit vraiment impossible, l'originalité.

-Sans, depuis quand tu peux voir Chara ? Demanda Frisk, qui se demandait si elle ne rêvait pas

-Depuis qu'elle m'a donné la moitié de son âme. Répondit Sans en faisant apparaître la sienne.

-Quoi ? Chara ! Comment tu as pu faire ça ?! Tu peux mourir !

-T'a dit quoi, gamine ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais bien.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tes PV disent, Chara. »

En effet, Chara n'avait plus que 3 PV sur ses 10 PV habituel et elle avait en plus l'effet poison. Sans fit disparaître ses pupilles et dit :

« **Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas avertis du danger, Chara ?** »

La concerné sut très vite que Sans était très sérieux, si il l'a appelé par son prénom au lieu de l'appeler gamine, c'est qu'il était vraiment sérieux.

-Parce que, t'sais, c'est cruel, me faire penser que tout sera réglé, qu'il n'y plus aucun mort et qu'au final, la personne qui nous a tous sauvés, meurs pour de bon.

-Sans, je… DERRIÈRE TOI ! »

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, l'Anomalie est revenu et a tenté de frappé Sans par derrière. Ce dernier esquiva le coup et son œil rouge détermination apparut.

« **Hey, anomalie, c'est vraiment** **ba***** d'attaquer par derrière.**

-Tu m'insultes maintenant ? Je te met vraiment hors de toi. »

L'Anomalie se tourna vers Chara en la regardant froidement.

« TRAÎTRESSE ! Je sais que tu as donné la moitié de ton âme à Sans ! Je pensais qu'on avait les mêmes objectifs !

-Je n'est jamais voulu éradiquer les monstres. C'est ma famille !

-Dis la personne qui a entraîné son meilleur ami dans une mission suicide.

-Grrr… Ferme là ! Je regrette ça ! Si je pouvais changer une seule chose dans ma vie, ça serais de revenir au moment ou j'ai imaginé ce plan, pour ne jamais refaire cette erreur !

-Tu est en colère, Chara ? J'aimerais te voir plus en colère et je sais comment faire. »

L'anomalie quitta la pièce, sortit de la maison sans toucher à Papyrus et il se dirigea vers les Ruines.

Chara et Sans était resté en suspens, essayant de savoir comment il compte énervé Chara.

Cette dernière poussa un cri d'horreur en devinant la prochaine victime.

« **Chara ? Qu'est ce qui a ?**

-Flo… Flowey…

-Le pissenlit ?

-Flowey est Asriel, L'anomalie veut tuer Asriel

-Que… Impossible, personne ne peux revenir à part Frisk !

-C'est une autre histoire. Protège Flowey, je t'en pris. »

Sans sentit grâce à la moitié d'âme de Chara fusionné à la sienne, que ses PV descende à nouveau. Sans fit oui de la tête et partit vers les ruines en se téléportant, laissant le fantôme dans sa chambre.

* * *

L'anomalie avait déjà passé la porte et s'approcha de la maison de Toriel, une fois à l'intérieur, il vit une petite fleur jaune bougé près de l'arbre. Il s'approcha jusqu'à ce que Flowey puisse le voir.

« Chara ? Que vient tu faire ici ? Il n'y a plus rien dans les ruines.

-Si, Asriel, il y a encore quelqu'un à tuer !

-Ah ! Euh… Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Qui… Qui est le dernier à tuer… ?

- **TOI ASRIEL !** »

Un bruit de couteau suivit de… rien.

Sans était là, intervenu à la dernière seconde, pas de dégâts, juste des plaintes crier par l'anomalie et les yeux vides de Sans.

-Sans ! Lâche moi ! Je te jure que si tu ne me lâche pas ! Je détruirais ton frère et je vais rebondir sur sa tête jusqu'à ce que même la poussière est disparue !

-Faudra déjà me passer sur le corps, **Sale manipulateur !** »

-Je pensais me servir de cette fonction un jour, mais bon…

-Huh ? »

L'anomalie vit apparaître un bouton dans sa main, il n'était pas marqué RESET mais MODIFIER.

-C'est quoi ce truc ?

-Tu veux une démonstration ? »

Il apuya sur le bouton et Toriel réapparut devant eux, sans aucune marque de ce qui c'était passé plus tôt.

-Que… Pourquoi suis-je dehors, et pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-Que… La dame de la porte ?

-Maman ?

-Tu vois Sans, continua L'anomalie, MODIFIER permet de modifier les fichiers de ce monde, comme si nous étions dans un jeu, je peux tous vous tuez, puis vous faire revenir. Et même pas besoin de vous tuez de mes mains »

Pour justifier sa dernière phrase, Il appuya à nouveau sur le bouton et Toriel partit en poussière.

-Hein ? Mais ! **C'est sérieux gamin ? Sale… Sale… MEURS A LA FIN ! »**

Sans invoqua les Gaster Blaster et des os mais l'anomalie appuya sur MODIFIER et les armes de Sans disparurent aussitôt.

-Mais… Que…

-Grâce à cette fonction, Je peux modifier le nombre d'entité présent sur l'overworld ainsi que dans l'interface de combat, maintenant Sans, soit gentil, sinon je supprime tes pouvoirs.

-Grrr… 'K. Je n'est pas le choix.

-Bien, maintenant, j'ai besoin d'un autre spectateur pour assister à mon prochain méfait !

Il appuya sur le bouton et Chara apparut. Sans vit avec horreur qu'elle n'avait plus qu'un point de vie. Elle était faible. Ses yeux tentais de se fermer, en vain (heureusement).

« Alors Chara, On faiblit ? Se moqua l'Anomalie, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserais pas mourir, pas tant que tu aura pas assisté à la mort de Asriel. »

L'anomalie s'éloigna vers Flowey, le vrai couteau à la main. Sans regarda la scène sans pouvoir agir, mais une idée germa de son esprit, il voyait que le bouton MODIFIER était là, sans défense. Sans se releva silencieusement et courut vers le bouton, quand l'anomalie s'en aperçut, Sans avait posé sa main sur MODIFIER.

« Je veux que Frisk soit libéré à jamais de l'anomalie ! Demanda Sans au bouton»

Pour répondre à sa demande, L'anomalie poussa un cri puissant avant de s'effondrer. Flowey regarda le corps de Frisk puis releva sa tête vers Sans.

« C'est… fini ?

-Je crois, si ça marche, fini les routes génocide. »

Quelques minutes après, Frisk se releva, difficilement, et se jeta dans les bras de Sans.

-C'est fini Sans ! L'anomalie n'est plus là ! Grâce à toi !

-Ouaip gamine, mais c'est aussi grâce à… Oh mon dieu… »

Sans était horrifié.

« CHARA ! » Crièrent Sans, Frisk et Flowey ensemble.

La jeune humaine était allongé, les yeux fermés avec 0,1 PV. Quand ses amis arriva autour d'elle, Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux et leur sourit.

-Hé, voilà la… fin, non ?

-Chara… Dit Flowey

-Contente que tu sois pas mort Azzy. C'est pas mon cas… Ha… Ha… C'est étrange, non ? Un fantôme qui meurt.

-Chara, ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Tu vas me faire… sinf…

-Hé, t'as toujours été un pleurnichard, Asriel… »

0 PV

Frisk se mit également à pleurer, Sans ne savait pas quoi dire, il regarda son âme et il vit la partie rouge se détaché et exploser en plusieurs morceaux. Son âme était redevenu blanche. Il avait les pupilles vide. Il se tourna vers Frisk et lui demanda :

-Reset, gamine. Je pense que nous voulons tous les trois qu'elle reviennent.

-Oui… Sinf… A bientôt, les amis.

-Je serais avec Flowey quand tu arriveras.

-Je vais t'attendre avec Sans, Frisk ! »

Frisk sourit une dernière fois à ces amis et elle appuya sur le bouton RESET.

Une lumière blanche, puis plus rien.

* * *

 _Fini !_

 _J'adore écrire sur cette fic, dommage qu'elle soit déjà fini… ou pas ?_

 _Laissez une petite review, 2 lignes ou 30, ça n'a pas d'importance._

 _Enjoy :)_


	3. La fin pacifiste parfaite

**Le dernier chapitre. Que va t'il se passer ?**

 **BONE lecture**

* * *

 _Chargement des personnages :_

 _Frisk chargé_

 _Flowey chargé_

 _Toriel chargé_

 _Sans chargé_

 _Papyrus chargé_

 _Riverman chargé_

 _Mystery_man chargé_

 _Undyne chargé_

 _Alphys chargé_

 _TeMmiE chargé_

 _Chien_Pénible chargé_

 _Mettaton chargé_

 _Asgore chargé_

 _…_

 _Erreur 384: personnage Chara non trouvé._

 _Risque de plantage…_

 _évaluation de la situation_

 _Jeu assez stable_

 _Chargement des dernières fonctionnalités_

 _Terminé_

 _Play !_

 _Frisk se réveilla sur quelque chose_ _qui n'était pas les fleurs dorées. Elle se leva et constata qu'elle était sur rien, ou du moins sur un sol invisible. Elle regarda où elle se trouvait, un endroit vide et noir, Elle commença à paniquer et se mit à courir en prenant le chemin qui aurait du être prit pour commencer son voyage, Flowey n'était pas là, Sans n'ont plus._

 _Elle continua son chemin, comme si elle marchait dans les ruines. Puis elle arriva à la maison de Toriel, du moins, là où elle devait être si Frisk avait vraiment marché dans les ruines. Arrivé dedans, une voix_ _l'interpella_ _de derrière._

 _ **« Gamine, tu ne sais pas comment saluer ton ami ? Retourne toi et-**_ _Houlà, gamine ! »_

 _Avant que Sans ne finissent sa phrase, Frisk s'était jeté dans les bras du squelette, heureuse de savoir qu'elle n'était la seule piégé dans cette endroit._

 _-Sans !_

 _-Hé, gamine. Lâche moi, tu exploserais mes poumons si j'en avais._

 _-Si ma petite force arrive à détruire tes organes inexistants, imagine Undyne. Dit Frisk en lâchant son ami._

 _-Déjà fait, je m'en souviens encore. »_

 _Ils rigolèrent comme au temps de la dernière route pacifiste,_ _il y a bien longtemps_ _._

 _Leur discussion fut interrompu quand Frisk entendit des pas se rapproché d'elle, chaque pas était accompagné d'un bruit métallique. Frisk avala sa salive. Elle savait qui pouvait faire ses bruits en_ _marchant._

 _Elle se retourna et vit devant elle Undyne, en armure et sans casque. Sans, se mit devant Frisk et ''activa'' son œil bleu._

 _« Désolé Undyne, mais je ne te laisserais pas tuer cette humaine ! »_

 _La guerrière dévisagea Sans quelques instants avant de demander à Sans de s'écarter._

 _« Jamais !_

 _-Dans ce cas, je n'est pas le choix. Désolé »_

 _Un_ _e lance apparut et s'accrocha à la veste de Sans pour l'éloigner du passage sans lui donner de dégât._

 _Frisk ne savais plus comment réagir, devait-elle sauter dans les bras d'Undyne ou devait-elle se préparé au combat ?_

 _Elle_ _n'e_ _u_ _t_ _pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle reçu_ _t_ _un câlin tout en muscle._

 _« PUNK, C'est génial de enfin revoir le vrai toi ! »_

 _Frisk était_ _à_ _6 mètres du sol, soulevée par Undyne. Elle ne comprenait plus la situation et Sans n'ont plus._

 _« undyne, pourquoi tu ne veut pas capturer Frisk ?_

 _-La capturer ? Plus maintenant, Sans ! Maintenant ce p'tit punk est ma BESTA !_

 _-Undyne. Demanda Frisk, toujours soulevé, Comment ça se fait que tu me reconnais ? Tout le monde m'oubli_ _s_ _après un Reset._

 _-C'est exact : Au début, moi et les autres, on s'est réveillé dans cette endroit vide, sans savoir ce qui s'était passé. Puis un homme étrange est arrivé et il nous a tout dit, puis il a tiré un rayon laser qui, au lieu de nous désintégrer, nous a permis de se souvenir de toutes les timelines jouées précédemment !_

 _-Et… Tu ne m'en veux pas pour les 100 routes génocides ?_

 _-Non ! Cette homme_ _nous a expliqué. Si je vois cette anomalie, je lui ferais la tête au carré ! »_

 _Frisk rigola, la connaissant, elle le ferait sûrement._

 _«_ _Hé, punk, je suis sûr que tu veux_ _tous_ _les revoir, non ? Toriel est très impatience et Papyrus aussi !_

 _-C'est pour ça que tu es là ? Comment m'a tu retrouvé ? Cette endroit doit être géant._

 _-Papyrus a localisé l'énergie magique de Sans, puis il a sentit ta détermination à côté de lui. »_

 _Une fois les explications donnés, Undyne plaça Frisk sur ses épaules avant de dire à Sans de les suivre._

 _« t'inquiète,_ _U_ _ndyne, j'connais le chemin. »_

 _Undyne n'en demanda pas plus et se mit à courir à pleine vitesse avec son armure et Frisk sur ses épaules. Sans soupira et la seconde qui suis, il se retrouva à plusieurs mètres de ses amis, assez loin, pour qu'on ne le voit pas._

 _Undyne arriva et elle fut étonné de voir le petit squelette qui était arrivé avant elle. Elle ne se posa pas la question plus longtemps et laissa Frisk courir vers ses amis._

 _« Maman ! Papyrus ! Mettaton ! Asgore ! Flowey ! »_

 _Les visages de tous se tournèrent vers cette fois qu'il avait tous entendu un jour. Toriel fut la première à réagir et prit Frisk dans ses bras en pleurant._

 _« Mon enfant…_

 _-Je suis heureuse de te revoir sans être pris d'une envie de te tuer._

 _-Je n'en doute pas._

 _-NYEH ! EST-CE QUE LE GRAND PAPYRUS PEUT AUSSI AVOIR UN C_ _Â_ _LIN DE SON HUMAINE_ _PRÉFÉRÉE_ _?_

 _-Bien sûr, Papy ! »_

 _Et ça continua jusqu'à Asgore, Frisk prit même Flowey dans ses bras, même si c'était compliqué vu que Flowey est une fleur._

 _« Frisk, j'ai peur, Où sommes-nous ?_

 _-Comme disai_ _t_ _Chara, t'as toujours été un pleurnichard !_

 _« Pleurnichard ? J'ai peur, je_ _ne_ _pleure pas ! Attend… Chara ! Où est Chara !? Je veux lui parler !_

 _-Chara ? Je… Je ne sais pas._

 _-_ _ _ **ezofbcioaigfrcabvejmbvsejbvlse**__ _! »_

 _Frisk se retourna vers la voix nouvelle, un être noir, avec une tête blanche, un sourire étrange, deux yeux dont 2 fissures sortait pour aller soit jusqu'en haut du crâne ou pour aller jusqu'à sa bouche et deux trous dans ses mains._

 _Sans s'approcha, ne sachant quoi dire._

 _« G ? C'est toi ?_

 _-_ _ _ **abihabdozyudtd**__ _!_

 _-G, je ne comprend plus le wingdings._

 _-_ _ _ **pazczpbadjzpx**__ _?_ _ _ **Zoobzo**__ _Vraiment ? Bien._ _ _ **copnq**__ _. Bonjour Sans. Et bonjour humaine._

 _-Heya... »_

 _Un long silence régna. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire._

 _-Bref, je ne suis pas venu pour vous dire bonjour mais pour autre chose. Déclara le dénommé G._

 _-Quoi donc ? Je sais que c'est toi qui a informé les autres sur les timelines._

 _-En effet, c'est moi. Mais je veux vous parlez de la raison de la corruption du script de ce monde et donc, de la raison de votre arrivé ici._

 _-Vraiment ?_

 _-Oui, je ne sais pas vraiment se qui s'est passé mais la mort de Chara a provoqué un bug qui a supprimé toutes les données la concernant._

 _-Et j'imagine que le script, comme tu dis, n'a pas aimé ça. Compléta Sans._

 _-Exactement. Il a chargé tout les personnage principaux et il s'est arrêté quand il s'est rendu compte que Chara n'existait plus, il n'a pas continué le chargement et à lancer le jeu, c'est pour ça que les autres monstres ainsi que l'Underground ne sont pas là, vous êtes dans le Void._

 _-Et comment tout réparer ?_

 _-Je l'ignore, il faudrait demander à un professionnel du jeu…_

 _-Bark, bark !_

 _Sans, Frisk et G tournèrent la tête, devant eux se tenait un chien blanc, l'_ _annoying dog._

 _-Pourquoi le chien a été chargé ? Il est sans importance dans le jeu._

 _-Je l'ignore, Sans. Il ne fait que troller Frisk durant le voyage._

 _-Attendez ! S'écria Frisk, Quand l'anomalie a activé le hard mode, après le combat contre Toriel, Le chien est venu et il m'a dit que c'était la fin du hard mode._

 _-Attend, le chien t'a…_ _dit_ _?_

 _-Frisk a raison. Confirma l'annoying dog »_

 _Un cri commun suivit la phrase du chien._

 _« Quoi ? Vous m'avez jamais_ _entendu_ _parler ? »_

 _Sans et Gaster firent non de la tête_

 _-Et moi qui pensait qu'on m'espionnait quand j'étais dans la salle secrète._

 _-Mais bordel, qui est-tu !? Demanda Gaster_

 _-Le créateur de ce monde, de ce jeu, je suis Toby Fox, représenté sous la forme du chien pénible._

 _-un manipulateur, quoi… Ajouta Sans._

 _-Non, je suis ici juste pour voir si tout marche. Et aussi pour jouer des tours à Frisk, et même à ton frère._

 _-j'me souvient de ça !_

 _-Alors c'est pour ça que les fichiers du chien pénible était protégé… Car il représentait le créateur._ _Déclara G._

 _-Exact. Mais écoutez, Chara est morte, et je n'est pas du tout prévu ça._

 _-Comment a tu fais pour ne pas prévoir quelque chose qui est arrivé et qui donc est programmé ?_

 _-La mort de Chara n'est pas programmé, certaines anomalie, plutôt que de vous faire souffrir, écrive_ _nt_ _des histoires où ils inventent des scénarios pas prévus par le jeu. D'ailleurs… Salut les lecteurs !_

 _-Et le jeu plante à chaque fois, non ?_

 _-Non. Les écrivains crée une sorte de nouveau script. Celui qui a écrit cette histoire n'a rien changé, provoquant un bug._

 _-Il avait peut-être prévu cela._

 _-Peut-être. Mais le plus important est de restaurer le jeu. En se moment, le script est à l'arrêt, seul nos fichiers fonctionnent. Pour restaurer le script, il faut faire revenir Chara._

 _-Et comment ? Demanda Sans »_

 _Le chien émit un aboiement et 3 boutons apparurent : MODIFIER, ÉCRIRE et EFFACER. Il était d'une couleur grisâtre, comme si les bouton étaient désactivés, pourtant, le bouton MODIFIER était violet quand l'anomalie était là._

 _-Encore ces boutons… Gronda Sans_

 _-_ _Du c_ _alme. Ces boutons peuvent tout changer._

 _-Et ?_

 _-Ils peuvent faire revenir Chara, faire sortir Gaster du vide, Transformer Flowey en Asriel, revenir dans le passé, enlever le poison contenu dans les fleurs dorées, etc._

 _-Quoi ? Vite ! Fais le ! Presse le bouton !S'exclama Frisk_

 _-Hé… Hé…,_ _Impossible._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Il faut une source énorme de détermination. Même toi, tu ne peux pas l'activer. »_

 _Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Frisk, Toby se dépêcha de trouver une solution avant qu'un tsunami de larmes les envahissent._

 _« Peut-être que si toi et Sans appuyés sur le bouton en même temps…_

 _-Tu pense ? Demanda Frisk, retenant ses larmes._

 _-J'en suis sûr, Tu as une âme de détermination et Sans possède 95 % de détermination contenu dans une âme humaine._

 _-95 ? Pourquoi Sans ne fond pas ?_

 _-Les squelettes sont des monstres ayant presque la même matière physique que les humains. Mais si Sans avait ne seraient que 100,0_ _2_ _% de détermination, il aurait fondu._

 _-alors, allons-y, gamine._

 _-Ouais ! »_

 _Sans et Frisk s'approchèrent du bouton ECRIRE, le bouton prit une couleur violet presque immédiatement, preuve qu'il a réagit à la détermination de Frisk et Sans. Ils appuyèrent dessus et pensèrent au désir de recrée Chara, telle qu'_ _elle était_ _._

 _ _Création du personnage Chara…__

 _ _Personnage Chara crée !__

 _ _Tout les personnages sont chargés !__

 _ _Chargement de l'Underground…__

 _Des bouts de paysages commença à se faire voir._

 _« C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Frisk_

 _-C'est l'underground qui se charge. »_

 _L'un des casses crâne de Papyrus commença à apparaître sous les pieds des monstres et de l'humaine._

 _« Hum… Si on ne veux pas se coincer dans un mur d'électricité statique invisible, on doit partir !_ _Déclara le chien_

 _-Ou ?_

 _-Rejoignons les autres ! Répondit Sans en téléportant tout le monde »_

 _Une fois la téléportation terminé, les 4 amis virent Toriel, Asgore et Flowey faisant un câlin collectif à quelqu'un, les autres était réunis autour. A la vue de cette scène, Gaster et le chien sourit, Sans rigola et Frisk se jeta vers la famille royale pour confirmer ses_ _hypothèses._ _Elle vit une jeune humaine de son âge, un T-shirt vert avec une rayure jaune, des joues roses et des yeux rouge rubis._

 _Chara était là, vivante avec son corps physique et non fantomatique._

 _Elle se fraya un passage pour que ses bras enveloppe la personne au milieu du câlin._

 _-Frisk ! Si tu te rajoutes, je fais mourir !_

 _-Ne me parles plus de mort et profite ! Après tant de temps, ça fais quoi de sentir son corps à nouveau ?_

 _-Un bonheur ! »_

 _La câlin se termina et pendant que Chara se présentait, le chien les interrompu._

 _-Frisk, Sans, au tour d'Asriel._

 _-Ouais !_

 _-yep._

 _-De quoi ? Demanda Flowey_

 _-Patience. Répondit Frisk en faisant un clin d'œil au prince. »_

 _Frisk et Sans s'approchèrent du bouton MODIFIER et_ _EFFACER._

 _« Que devons nous faire ?_

 _-Il faut supprimer Flowey puis modifier les données d'Asriel pour effacer sa mort._

 _-Ok, c'est parti !_

 _-Une fois Flowey supprimé, dépêchez vous, un personnage supprimé doit sûrement souffrir, et le script s'arrêtera à nouveau._

 _-Bien. »_

 _Deux secondes après, Flowey n'était plus que des bugs._

 _« Ar_ _ _ **skvk**__ _rg, Fr_ _ _ **oohi**__ _sk, VIT_ _ _ **ICVCKVK**__ _E !_

 _-Sans !_

 _-'K, gamine !_

 _-Fri_ _ _ **acbipacdubbcazibaicbpbbdza**__

 _ _Modification des données du personnage Asriel…__

 _ _Modification Terminé__

 _-C'est bon ! »_

 _Frisk se retourna et vit une chèvre avec un T-shirt vert et jaune et un pantalon bleu à la place de Flowey._

 _-Howdy._

 _-ASRIEL ! Crièrent Frisk et Chara en_ _chœur._

 _Les deux filles se jetèrent sur le prince des monstres qui se retrouva… à terre_

 _-Vaincu par des filles… Soupira Asriel_

 _-Hé ! Les hommes ne sont pas forcément plus fort que les femmes._

 _-Une chose est sûr, cette règle ne peux pas s'appliquer sur toi, n'importe quelle fille peut te mettre à terre !_

 _-C'est méchant, Chara. »_

 _Sans qu'il le remarque, Undyne s'approcha des 3 amis, et murmura à Asriel :_

 _« Vous faites des ravages, majesté. Vous êtes à peine revenue à la vie que vous avez déjà deux filles aux genoux. »_

 _Asriel et Chara, ayant entendu la phrase d'Undyne s'écartèrent en rougissant fortement, Frisk n'avait pas entendu, mais elle suivit le mouvement._

 _Les monstres rirent à cette scène comique. Très vite, Asgore reprit son_ _sérieux et demanda à ses amis de se rassembler._

 _-_ _Mes amis, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial dans l'histoire des monstres !_ _Ce jour sonne la fin de... »_

 _Tout le monde avait leur yeux rivée_ _s sur leur roi._

 _« La 2éme guerre humain-monstres ! »_

 _Les monstres applaudirent, depuis l'arrivé de Frisk, les monstres avaient compris leur erreur mais ne l'admettait pas, de peur à ce que le roi réagissent mal._

 _« Dr Alphys, j'aimerais savoir ce que nous pourrions faire des âmes humaines récoltées._

 _-Et bien, nous pouvons les confiner et…_

 _-je m'en occupe. »_

 _Les regards se tournèrent vers Sans, Frisk et le chien. Sans attendre les questions, Ils appuyèrent sur le bouton MODIFIER et 6 enfants humains apparurent._

 _« Que ? Demanda la premi_ _è_ _re, portant un_ _nœud_ _rouge et un couteau en plastique._

 _-Je… Ce sont les monstres ? Dit le deuxième, portant des gants et un bandeau, faisant un mouvement de recul._

 _-Le… LE ROI ! S'écria la troisième, portant un tutu et des ballerines. »_

 _A la vue du roi, les enfants prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Sans lança un regard à Toriel, juste en se regardant, le petit squelette comprit la demande de l'ex-reine : ramener les enfants, de gré ou de force._

 _Sans se téléporta devant les 6 enfants. Surprit_ _et terrifié à l'idée de refaire face à leur tueur_ _, 5 tomba à terre, le seul debout était un garçon avec un chapeaux de cow-boy et un pistolet._

 _« Recule, sale monstre !_

 _-hey, gamin, c'est malpoli de partir comme ça sans dire bonjour aux autres._

 _-M'en fous._

 _-Même pas à maman chèvre ? Ca serait bêêêêêête.»_

 _Le garçon se retourna et croisa le regard d'une personne qu'il l'avait aidé un jour, en le gardant loin des autres, dans les ruines._

 _Le garçon lâcha son flingue et courut vers Toriel, les autres le suivirent. Sans ramassa le pistolet du garçon et se téléporta pour voir les 6 enfants dans les bras de Toriel._

 _Après avoir refais connaissance, monstres et humains parlait de tout et n'importe quoi, Undyne et Bravoure se préparaient déjà un entraînement spécial, Papyrus avait promis à Gentillesse de lui apprendre la cuisine et Sans avait soupiré, sachant qu'il allait devoir manger 2 fois plus de plat immangeable, Mettaton et Intégrité avait déjà un contrat pour les shows, Alphys allait recevoir l'aide de Persévérance dans ses recherches et Patience et Justice voulaient rester avec Toriel, l'une car elle avait peur des autres et l'un car il ne leurs faisait pas confiance._

 _Pendant les discutions, Undyne remarqua le visage triste d'Asgore et comprenant le problème, se mit à crier aux enfants :_

 _« ALLEZ LES PUNKS ! ALLEZ DIRE BONJOUR A ASGORE ! »_

 _Ils se fi_ _g_ _èrent, qui sais si Asgore ne vas pas les tuez pendant un câlin._

 _« Ne vous inquiétés pas, mes enfants, Asgore a déclaré la fin de la guerre et n'a plus aucune raison de vous faire du mal. »_

 _Asgore fut étonné que Toriel encouragea les enfants à aller le voir_ _mais cela fonctionna, Patience s'approcha du roi, en hésitant. On pouvait entendre Justice dire à Patience de reculer, mais elle tendit les bras vers_ _celui qui a ''mis sa tête à prix''_ _, Asgore sourit et pris l'enfant dans les bras avec toute la délicatesse qui pouvait offrir. Voyant la scène, les 4 autres enfants coururent vers le roi et Justice les rejoint après une petite discussion avec Toriel. Cette dernière s'approcha du roi, qui se leva immédiatement en la voyant -tout en lâchant les enfants délicatement-_

 _«_ _Écoute_ _Tori, ce que j'ai fais est impardonnable, je comprend si tu veux plus me parler mais je te le redemande : Pourrions nous devenir amis, au moins ?_

 _-Et bien, Asgore, la guerre est fini et tes crimes n'ont jamais vraiment existé, nos enfants sont en vie, même Asriel et Chara. Alors, autant repartirent à zéro._

 _-Tu veux dire que tu veux qu'on redevienne un couple ?_

 _-Oui. Et je reprend mon poste de reine. »_

 _Un énorme câlin collectif suivirent la phrase de Toriel, composé des 6 enfants, de Toriel et Asgore et de Undyne et Papyrus qui se sont rajoutés sans qu'on leur demande._

 _A quelque mètres de là, 6 personnes regardaient la scène en souriant, il s'agissait de Frisk, Chara, Asriel, Sans, Gaster et Toby Fox, les seuls jusqu'à maintenant à pouvoir se souvenir des timelines_ _précédentes. Ils avaient un grand sourire sur le visage, ils savaient que s'était la fin pacifiste parfaite, et que personne ne la réinitialiserait. Entre-temps, ils avaient également ramené Gaster à la vie._

 _Toby dog s'approcha et demanda l'attention de tout le monde._

 _-Maintenant que la fin parfaite à été obtenu, il faut mettre à jour les données avec un redémarrage._

 _-Quelle sont les effets d'un redémarrage_

 _-Sur vous ? Soit vous vous sentiriez comme mort, ou soit vous aurez l'impression de vous étouffés._

 _-D'accord…_

 _-C'est la dernière difficulté, juste, endurez-la. »_

* * *

 _ _Redémarrage__

* * *

 _Il y a longtemps, deux races régnaient sur terre : les HUMAINS et les MONSTRES_

 _Un jour-_

 _UNDERTALE_

 _Contrôle :_

 _Z_

 _haut_

 _bas_

 _droite_

 _gauche_

 _shift_

 _…_

 _Nommez l'humaine tombée :_

 _Chara_

 _Correcte ?_

 _Oui_

* * *

 _Frisk se réveilla, non sur des fleurs, mai sur un lit, elle regarda autour d'elle, elle était à New Home, il n'y a aucun doute, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le hall de la maison quand elle vit tout les monstres principaux à table, entrain de prendre le thé avec le roi, la reine et les enfants._

 _-Regardez qui voilà. S'exclama Chara_

 _-hey, gamine, tu est plutôt bonne en_ _flemmardise_ _, je pense que je peux faire_ _quelque chose de toi._

 _-PITIE SANS, NON._

 _-Quelqu'un peux me faire un résumé ?_

 _-Après le ''redémarrage'' du chien, on s'est tous réveillé à New Home._

 _-Tous ? A New Home ? Pourquoi ici ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas._

 _-Où est Asriel ?_

 _-Il a voulu visitez New Home, après tant de temps._

 _-On est à quelle époque ?_

 _-Le moment ou tu as chuté. Répondit Gaster à la place d'Asgore_

 _-Ok._

 _-Maintenant Frisk, veut-tu une tasse de…_

 _-PAPA ! MAMAN ! LA BARRIERE !_

 _-Quoi ? Demandèrent tout le monde_

 _-ELLE… ELLE EST…_

 _-Oui ? »_

 _Le suspense était terrible_

 _« Elle n'est plus là._

 _-…_

 _-Euh…_

 _-Asriel…_

 _-Oui ? »_

 _Asriel avait été légèrement_ _terrifié_ _face au ton grave prit par son père qui s'approcha de lui._

 _« Asriel… Emmène nous à la barrière. »_

 _Deux minutes plus tard, plusieurs silhouette traversa la salle du jugement, puis la salle du trône jusqu'à arriver à…_

 _« La barrière… Elle a vraiment disparue. »_

 _Un long silence puis leur joie éclatèrent en même temps, une alarme résonna dans tout l'Underground, signalant le jour de la libération des monstres._

 _Asgore et Toriel sortirent les premiers puis Sans et Papyrus, Undyne et Alphys, Mettaton et Napstablook, puis Chara et Asriel et enfin…_

 _(Si vous partez, vous rejoindrez vos amis et votre voyage touchera à sa fin.)_

 _Frisk sortit de l'Underground._

 _Ils étaient là, de nouveau devant le soleil pour la deuxième fois après de long moment de perte et de douleur._

 _« Bordel, ça fais du bien de voir le soleil_

 _-O-oui, même si on l'a déjà vu, le soleil sera toujours plaisant à regarder_

 _-Bien dit, Al !_

 _-Frisk, voudrais tu être notre ambassadeur auprès des monstres ?_

 _-Ca sera toujours oui !_

 _-Bien, Chara, même si les humains n'ont plus de roi, nous garderons ce système politique, alors,_ _vo_ _udrai_ _s-_ _tu être la princesse de l'Underground au côté de Asriel ?_

 _-Pourquoi ce titre me gène toujours autant… ?_

 _-T'inquiète pas, Chara ! Être prince et princesse ne veux pas forcement dire qu'on doit être marié comme Papa et Maman pour être roi et reine._

 _-Bien sûr, Azzy, je le sais. Mais chez les humains, le roi et la reine sont mariés, je n'est jamais entendu parler de frère et sœur qui dirigeait le peuple._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon enfant, chez les monstres, mariés ou frère, il n'y a pas de différence._

 _-Hé, hé. Bien. Je serais la princesse de l'Underground._

 _-Ouais ! S'exclama Asriel_

 _-Si tu profite de ce titre pour me faire mettre des robes, tu vas le regretter Azzy._

 _-Ok._

 _-Bien. Alphys, Gaster._

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Pourriez vous continuer d'être nos scientifiques ?_

 _-Ça serais un honneur, votre Majesté._

 _-Avec pause animé, j'espère !_

 _-Hé bien. Maintenant que tous est réglé. Toby. »_

 _Le chien tourna la tête._

 _« Je te laisse la première phrase de notre libération._

 _-Bien. Alors… N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_

 _-J'ai rien compris, mais tant pis, car c'est le début d'une nouvelle vie. Conclus Asgore »_

* * *

 _ _FIN__

 _ _Enjoy :)__


End file.
